Fragments: Another Side, Another Story
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: Alone, the fragments are broken, but together, they are whole. This story belongs to the ones forgotten, the ones left behind. Collection of KH stories, set at varied times throughout the series.  100-drabble fic.  Discontinued in favor of a full story.
1. Yours

"Yours"

* * *

><p>They sit at the clocktower, legs dangling off over the side as they stare into the twilight. Roxas looks at her, the girl with sapphire eyes and raven-dark hair. He smiles, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. His hand overlaps hers, and even through the black fabric of the gloves they can feel the warmth they each give off. It is just the two of them, this time, and nothing in all the worlds could ruin this eternal moment. His lips brush hers, and in the red light of sunset, a blush creeps across her face—both from the kiss and the words that came before it.<p>

"_If I had a heart, it would be yours."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Well, this here's my first attempt at writing anything like a 100-drabble fic. I'm not too finicky about keeping the word count at exactly 100, this one here is in fact at 118, because normally I write very long, drawn out pieces. As long as I'm in the 100-word range, I'm happy.

This is partly inspired by "One Hundred Suns" by Amatus. It's very good.

I plan to have this be about a bunch of random-ish KH related ideas I've had floating around for some time. If you have any ideas for themes I could use, however, ideas are much appreciated!

I'll try to update this frequently, but I do have other people waiting on my longer stories to be updated, too.


	2. Broken

"Broken"

* * *

><p>Namine sits alone in her white room in the haunted mansion at the edge of Twilight Town. She is always alone.<p>

"Always," she sighs, deftly sketching with her nimble fingers as she sits at her white desk. She stops, looks at the picture, hands clutching at the hem of her dress, wrinkling the fabric.

It shouldn't matter, she thinks, yet she is unable to stop a tear from falling down her face and onto her dress. It shouldn't hurt like this.

Momentarily, the tear stains the white fabric darker, but it soon fades away, like everything else.

In the picture, two black-cloaked figures sit at the clocktower, kissing.

If Namine had a heart, it would be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, here's chapter two. Poor Namine. She always gets the short end of the stick.

This chapter kind of ruins the sweet-ness of the last one, doesn't it? Oh, well. Everyone can't be happy.

I have several more of these things written, but I'm pondering over the order to publish them in. I want it to sort of have coherence, even if it jumps around from place to place. (Hope that makes sense.)

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	3. Sound

"Sound"

* * *

><p>He sits by the ocean, listening to the waves. It has become a pastime of his since he returned home, though exactly <em>why<em>, he isn't sure. The sound of the waves is soothing, perhaps. It calms him, somehow. It is a sound he missed while he was gone.

Something about it makes him feel strange, though. The whispering sound calls out to part of him and fills him with a sweet, empty ache. It has become a familiar feeling.

Sometimes, he almost remembers. A shadow will cross his vision, raven-dark hair brushed by the wind, by his fingers, so soft...

Most of the time, Riku isn't sure what it is he is missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>:) First of all, thanks to Amatus for reviewing this. I'm glad you like it, since I really liked yours.

I've got an idea of where this is headed, sort of. I made an outline, but I kind of gave up on figuring out the order. Oh well.

I post the ships I support on my profile, but for this story, I'm focusing on the RokuShi/RokuNami/RikuShi triangle, and the TerrAqua/VenAqua one.

Enjoy!


	4. Tears

"Tears"

* * *

><p>Sora has taken to stopping by Twilight Town at the end of the day, even when it's somewhat out of his way to go there. Somehow, going there and sitting at the clocktower makes the day feel more complete, makes him feel whole. He knows Roxas used to go there often, and wonders if the feeling is some residual piece of consciousness left behind by the nobody.<p>

The first time he buys a sea-salt ice-cream to eat as he sits there, he feels a sudden pang deep inside him as he takes the first bite. A salty tear runs down his face, though he doesn't know why.

He can't finish the ice-cream after that, and as if melts away to nothing, Sora can't make the tears stop falling.

Somehow, he doesn't think it's Roxas who is crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, this is partly based off the tear that actually happens in KH2. It's also inspired by Xion's line, "Memories of you and me will always be together, forever, inside him."

It's kind of a creepy thought, yet kind of cute, too.

I'm working my way back to the scene at the start of this, but truly, "Yours" happened neither at the beginning or the end. I just wanted to start with it.

See you next time!**  
><strong>


	5. Seashells

"Seashells"

* * *

><p>Seashells had always been their symbol, his and Kairi's. She had always been fond of them, ever since she washed up on the islands. Sora always liked to think that's why Kairi likes them so much—like her, they are washed ashore from other places.<p>

Since he and the rest returned home from their journey, he started collecting them when he saw them lying on the sand. They soothe him with their presence. He smiles whenever he wakes up to find them waiting at his bedside, like an old friend.

By the time their number exceeds one-hundred, Sora doesn't think they belong only to him and Kairi anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Just a random idea that came to me along with the one of Sora eating ice-cream at the clocktower.

Poor Sora, he must be pretty creeped out. (I know I would be, in his position.)

I have more drabbles concerning Sora and Riku as they remember Xion, but I may skip around with the next chapter.

Thanks to SaME for the review. :) I'm glad you like it so far, too.


	6. Memory

"Memory"

* * *

><p>"If we had gone off on that raft, like we intended, how different would our adventures have been?"<p>

Riku knows when Sora asked this question, he was chipper as always, thinking only of the adventures that could have been, not the hardships they actually went through. Riku's mind, however, has never worked the same way as Sora's. His memories still haunt him, the guilt of all the things he did wrong. Sure, it had turned out alright, but it almost hadn't.

Still, if they had gone on that raft, he wouldn't have ever met _her_. The thought makes him smile, until a moment later, Riku realizes he doesn't know who it is he was thinking of.

The hole in his memory bothers him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, this was inspired by a line from the COM manga... And how I thought Riku would take such a question from Sora.

As this goes on, it will become obvious that that's not the only thing I borrowed...

Thanks to SaME for the review! (And yes, I agree, Xion does seem to be doing things through Sora.)

Enjoy! (And see you next chapter!)


	7. Insanity

"Insanity"

* * *

><p>Sora knows Riku told him not to worry about Roxas becoming one with him again—that Sora would still be himself afterwards—but Sora isn't so certain of that anymore.<p>

It's not just the strange feelings he's been having. It's the flashes of memory that catch him by surprise. He keeps seeing a person he knows never existed. She wears a cloak like the thirteen, but she was not among them in the end. Her hair is dark as a raven's feathers, and her eyes are the same sapphire-sky color that his are.

She looks a lot like Kairi, actually.

He feels like he should know her name, but he doesn't.

Sora thinks he might be going insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So... Sora's starting to catch on to Xion's presence. (Sorry if the plot's a bit slow, it will pick up eventually...)

Thanks again to SaME for the review! (Personally, I think it was their fate to have some extraordinary adventure no matter what, but it definitely wouldn't have been Kingdom Hearts if things hadn't happened the way they did.)

Also, thanks to Amatus, who I know is still reading this. :)**  
><strong>


	8. Questioning

"Questioning"

* * *

><p>The reason he kept the armor was because of the questions he wanted answered. He spoke to it, sometimes, out of spite for the former Keyblade Master. He knew they had fought in the past, though the details escaped him. Occasionally, he could even remember the icy glare in her eyes as he... as he...<p>

His memory failed him when it came to her. She was the beginning and the end of his memories—whenever the memory came close to returning, Xemnas always faltered. Something about her prevented him from being able to delve any further, and it made him wonder if, perhaps, she had been more than just a foe.

When he first slipped up, and called her "friend," it didn't really answer his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, to mix things up a bit... I'm switching from Sora, who only _thinks_ he's going insane to Xemnas, who actually was.

It's another concept that intrigues me... Was Terra really inside of Xemnas somewhere? How much could Xemnas sense of Terra, even though he says he can't remember? In the Final Mix extras, he calls Aqua's armor his "old friend," so I doubt he knew _nothing_. (Oh, and the scene he can't quite remember is where Xehanort/Terra chokes Aqua. That's gonna come up again later.)

Anyway, thanks again to SaME for the review! (Well, she _was_ erased, and he's just starting to remember. He does know who she is, but that doesn't change the fact that she isn't supposed to exist.)

And also thanks to Amatus! :) I really didn't mean it to come across that way. You did mention that you liked the Riku chapters in a PM. I, too, like the "nesting doll" idea, especially since Xion's technically a "puppet" of sorts. Glad you like it, and... I know you'll love the next chapter, since it's RiXion again. :)

See you next time!


	9. Smile

"Smile"

* * *

><p>The memories refuse to return to him, no matter how hard Riku tries to bring them back. The best he can summon are hazy images of her, of her raven-dark hair or sapphire eyes glinting fiercely in the moonlight. He remembers only bits and pieces, and what little he can remember only makes the gaping hole hurt even more.<p>

"I can't... It's my friends. They need me, and I need them, too."

He remembers holding her in his arms on the beach the day she collapsed, and the look in her eyes when she first woke up. He remembers her little smirk, and, finally, her smile.

The day he remembers that—her smile—the rest falls back into place, like it was never gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Funny, isn't it, how one smile can make all the difference? That's all I have to say about this one. It's my belief that, maybe, all they need to call back the lost memories is one crucial trigger. Like Xion's smile, for example.

In other news, I just wrote the fiftyith drabble in my notebook this morning... So I'm halfway done writing this, even if it's not all up yet. (I change a lot of things when I type, though. It's just how my brain works. I write one story on paper, and end up with something completely different. Half the time it doesn't even feel like I'm the one writing it, lol.)

Thanks once again to Amatus! (Glad you liked that line. It was one of my favorites, too. Sometimes I can think up clever lines like that, and sometimes I fall short of awesome. :) I actually say "got it memorized?" a lot, and think of Axel every time. I also say "Yo" and "You know?" a lot... Kind of like Reno. Who will also be in this fic, eventually. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. RiXion for the win!)

See ya next time! ;)


	10. Secrets

"Secrets"

* * *

><p>They've been neighbors all their lives, best friends since before they could walk.<p>

Before the fateful night of the storm, there were never any secrets between them. They never had any trouble talking to each other—if they were silent, it was only because there was nothing to be said.

Since they've come home again, that's changed.

On the way to school, they never say much. On the way home, their conversations turn to homework, teachers, grades.

Both of them are trying to hide the same thing, though, the dark-haired girl they shouldn't remember.

"So, Riku, are you ready for the math test tomorrow?"

"As if."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So... It's one of _those_ situations, where you want to just grab the person and shake them while shouting, "Just speak up already!" It really would save them a lot of trouble. At least with them it isn't really earth-shatteringly dangerous to keep their memories secret, though.

I'm not going to update over the weekend, so I'm going to be posting two drabbles today.

As for my reviewers... Thanks again to SaME. (Yes, it's very sweet.)

Also, Amatus:) (My thoughts exactly. It really is creepy how similar they are- but the _differences_ are what's important. Like how Riku never forgot what was really important- his friends. It is bittersweet, I guess, but that's life. I actually like bittersweet endings better than "happily ever after." It's more real that way. And about the words "key" and "organization" I totally agree. I can't hear them without thinking of KH. On a related note, I wrote a poem about nobodies from Roxas's perspective once- without naming names or mentioning KH- and my teacher thought it was a drug poem. Lol. Thanks again. :)

And Mirae-no-sekai! (Thanks for your reviews as well! Glad you're enjoying it so far.)


	11. Familiar

"Familiar"

* * *

><p>There is something familiar about them, the two men who show up at the doorstep of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. They have two armor-covered warriors in tow with them, but it is their faces Aerith cannot stop looking at, not the lifeless-looking knights. Aerith feels like she should know them—the dark-haired man with the winning smile and the red-haired man with dark secrets written in his bright, almost mischievous eyes. As though they were old friends.<p>

If the look in the dark-haired man's eyes was anything to go by, he felt the same way she did.

"What's your name, angel?" he asks. "Mine's Zack."

"Aerith," she says, smiling. "But I'm not an angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And for my second post today, the arrival of some FFVII characters. (And FFVII references, too, for that matter.)

I was really happy that Zack was in BBS, and I'm still hoping Reno will make an appearance sometime in the future. (Especially if Axel doesn't come back.)

And with Zack's arrival, the love triangles just get that much more complex ;)

Thanks for reading, and have a nice weekend!


	12. All I Have Left

"All I Have Left"

* * *

><p>All the lingering sentient has left is <em>hatred<em>.

He is locked within his armor, withing those spare few thoughts his soul has clung to all this time.

_All I have left is my hatred for Xehanort. _Everyone he sees has _his_ face.

It has become the sole purpose of his existence... Except...

Except he's supposed to be looking for the boy, too. The boy he chose.

Except he usually can't remember anything but his hatred for the man who made him _this_.

The armor of his hatred protects him from the truth—remembering one thing leads to remembering another, and everything that doesn't lead back to hatred leads to _her_.

But such thoughts do not linger, because they only remind him of his role in his own undoing, and the guilt of what happened between them...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another break from "remembering Xion." It still has to do with memories, though. Also based off of Final Mix, and the fight/dialogue with the Lingering Sentient. Terra's somewhere inside that armor still. It'll just take something major to break him out of it.

It's weird how many parallels there are between different characters in KH... And that is exactly what makes it so awesome.

Thanks once again to SaME! (I really don't know. I think it was the wording I used, because I wasn't sure if my teacher would be happy to read a "video game" poem. It came out nice, in my opinion. If you stood on your head and squinted, I guess it could sound like a drug poem. Except I don't write that kind of poetry. Eh. Glad you like my portrayal of Sora and Riku's relationship. I can kind of relate, since I have also known my best friend since before I could walk.)

See all of you next chapter! :)**  
><strong>


	13. Danger

"Danger"

* * *

><p>Ven foresees the danger Aqua is throwing herself into before it ever happens.<p>

He sees it in her eyes as he meets them, in that fragile moment before he looses consciousness. Even as he feels the ice encasing him, drawing his breath away, he sees it in her gaze. The pain, the anger, the _love_. It is the love that frightens Ven, because he knows it is what will hurt her the most in the end.

It hurts Ven, too, to see in that moment that her love for Terra is that strong—so strong that she will never give up on him, even if he is beyond saving.

It hurts Ven to know her heart has belonged to Terra all along, and that it will never belong to him.

In her sad, sad gaze, Ven sees everything. The love, the anger, the _anguish_.

No matter how strong her love may be, it will not stop her from serving justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Alas, poor Ventus. And Aqua, too. (I seriously want to see KH have a happy ending, but I don't see how everyone can possibly be happy in the end. Ugh. Why it's bad to give villains redeeming qualities- it almost always ensures that the ending will be bittersweet.)

Anyway, not much else to say... Except that there'll be more RiXion next chapter. (Hooray?) Seriously, though... I think this story's going to turn to that, ultimately, even if it has some RoXion sprinkled in. (Darn, it's hard to choose which is sweeter.)

Thanks once again to my readers, and see you next time!


	14. Illusion

"Illusion"

* * *

><p>They find her, lying motionless on the beach, not unlike Kairi had been all those years ago. At first, both of them think she is an illusion—Sora because he has only known her through memories that are not his own, and Riku because he knows the memories of her should be gone, just like her.<p>

When she doesn't disappear, though, Riku runs to her side, throwing his backpack in the sand and turning her over to see her face—

It's just like he remembers, just like it used to be. Riku brushes her hair away from her eyes, gently, and Sora doesn't miss the look in Riku's eyes.

It surprises him, but it somehow seems fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>^^And so, Xion's finally back. (Even if she is unconscious...) I like comparing and contrasting her with Kairi.

Besides, the image of Riku running over to her and throwing his school things in the sand to make sure she's okay is just too sweet.

On a related, but unrelated note... I was listening to Blackmore's Night the other day, one of my favorite bands, and I seriously got chills from their song "Ocean Gypsy." It made me think of Xion so much. But maybe that's just me...

Anyway, thanks to NoOneXIII for the review! (Wow. Yeah, really, you never know. Sometimes I really do wonder...)

See you next chapter!**  
><strong>


	15. Out Cold

"Out Cold"

* * *

><p>She's out cold, and won't wake up. She just sleeps there, in the bed, looking as lifeless as a doll. It bothers Riku, both because it reminds him that that, truly, she is hardly more than that—a puppet, something Vexen made—but also, because she <em>is<em> more than just that. She had real feelings, real laughter, a real smile.

Riku knows she is lucky to even be here at all, but if she's going to stay this way forever, he almost wishes she had never come back.

It hurts him to look at her, to remember how animated she could be, and think that she might never laugh or smile again. That he might never _see_ her smile again.

It bothers him, too, how much he wants to be the first one to see her smile when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>'Cause Riku's too stubborn to admit he's in love. XD. Poor guy.

I tried to work in another Kairi-comparison here, what with how Riku looked after Kairi when she lost her heart and all... But it was a little to weird. So you get this. (Seriously, though, you know the whole Kairi thing is going through his mind.)

Thanks once again to my readers!

To Amatus: You're welcome, and thanks. I lol'd at the thought of Sora teasing Riku. "You gonna share a paupu fruit with her now? Or should I...?" Priceless, that. Probably gonna become a one-shot now, along with one that I can't pass up based on Ocean Gypsy. (I'm glad you agree with me on that, too. Sometimes I wonder if I'm grasping at straws with the connections I make... Oh, well.)

Also, to Linkandzel: Thanks! It makes me happy to make others smile. Glad you like it. :)

See you next time!**  
><strong>


	16. Dreams

"Dreams"

* * *

><p>In the halls of Castle Oblivion, where memories pool, he lies asleep—dreaming of days spent in the place this castle used to be.<p>

Dreaming is all he can do, broken as he is, without a heart. He is more lifeless than a puppet, yet he still breathes softly in his endless sleep.

His heart is sleeping, too, dreaming different dreams in a place far, far away. He entrusted it to another for safekeeping, to that bright, brilliant sun... So long as he is sleeping, his heart can be soothed by the warm, pure light of that boy's heart.

But he wasn't counting on his heart finding it's way into another, one who needs it as much as he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I'm very, very sorry that I haven't posted on this for a while. As easy as it is (surprisingly) for me to write these drabbles... It is just as easy for me to forget about them. DX. I have about 30 in my computer and 60 written... But I haven't even had time lately to do anything.

I'd be even sorrier if not for that fact. The truth is, I've been so scattered and busy lately that I can barely think straight. Argh! It's so frustrating! I've been accepted into my top choice of college, a really awesome and amazing (and amazingly expensive, dang it!) art school. Obviously, to go there and achieve my dreams I have to get scholarships like crazy! So that's where my efforts have been focused.

Also, I opened up a DA account recently as well. The link's on my profile page... So any stuff art-wise I'm working with ought to get posted there. When I'm not writing or working on homework and stuff, I'm drawing. (Or sleeping. Lol. There's no time to sleep!)

I haven't forgotten about my drabbles, though.

Thanks once again to my readers and reviewers!

See you next time! (Hopefully sooner than last time...)


	17. Dark

"Dark"

* * *

><p>The sand is black here, the dying sun dark and dim. She runs her fingers through it as the waves brush her feet, remembering another beach, another ocean. A brighter, better day. The two are almost incomparable, one sea bright and warm, the other cold and dark.<p>

She shivers to remember what it felt like to be warm. For some reason, all that comes to mind are the ghostly traces of _his_ arms around her. For a moment, a smile crosses her face before the other memories catch up. What the darkness did to him.

She suddenly finds it hard to breathe, so strong is the grief that dwells in the dark corners of her heart.

She runs her fingers through the sand, closing her eyes to listen to the ocean.

_At least the waves sound the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I know this started out as about Xion, but I started getting drawn to others as well... I really like the knights from BBS.

Aqua's thinking the same thing Riku did at the end of KH2. Kind of eerie... And yeah. She's thinking of Terra... At one point, I even went so far as to include a phrase about Aqua remembering how Terra/Xehanort choked her at the end of BBS. That must've hurt on many levels...

Anyway, thanks to my readers! (Drop me a review if you will. Reviews are always appreciated!)

Best~


	18. Hero

"Hero"

* * *

><p>He is the sky everyone looks up to, the hero they are all counting on. He has always been the one to jump into things without thinking them through. He never really had to—he has a good heart, a strong sense of justice. Riku even admitted that he was envious of that, when they were stranded on that dark beach after defeating Xemnas. Sure, he might be naïve from time to time, but that's never been a problem before.<p>

Lately, Sora has been rethinking his way of doing things. It bothers him that the darkness may be getting to him, too. He never used to worry about that.

Sora looks up at the sky, sighing.

It isn't easy, being the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I think Sora could use a little more darkness, honestly, and could do with a little bit more wisdom. But then he wouldn't really be Sora anymore, so he's got to retain his light, even if he questions himself a little.

I just like reluctant heroes better, I guess. It's true that my favorite heroes/characters are seldom the "dumb hero" types that seem to be so popular these days. I like them to be a bit more intelligent.

To my reviewers:

SaME: Thanks. She's one of my favorite characters, even if I haven't played BBS. I like writing from her perspective.

Amatus: I know, right? :D It's been too long, that it has. In KH, it would appear that such things (heart and mind dreaming separately) might be possible, since heart/body/soul/mind seem to be separate entities... So I liked the idea. As for Aqua... :( I feel bad for her. I love her so much, I hope she and her friends get a happy ending for real. They deserve one. And I'm glad you like the parallelism. I didn't even realize that it was an uncommon comparison until you mentioned it... I guess she would get compared to Kairi or Xion a lot more than Riku, though. But I can see a little of him in her, too. She's got more darkness in her than Kairi.

Mirae-no-sekai: Thanks for the compliment. It made me happy.^^ I like oceans, myself, so I like using them for imagery.


	19. Waiting

"Waiting"

* * *

><p>Every day since they found Xion, Riku has been stopping by Kairi's place to see her after school. Sora and Kairi exchange a glance the first time they find him there, wondering, but they don't say a word.<p>

It's better just to let it be, sometimes.

It's the same story every time. He'll just sit there for a while, staring at her peaceful, sleeping form. Once he has been there long enough to be sure that nothing's changed yet, that she won't wake up yet, Riku will stand up and leave just as silently as he came.

Once, when he was sure no-one was there to see, he held her hand for a moment before he went away.

He went to the beach afterwards, to stare out at the sea.

He is still waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>More RikuShi sweetness!^^ He held her hand while she was sleeping. :)

Sora and Kairi know better than to ask... And Riku's still not sure how he feels. Aw.

(Btw, I put up that other story, the one where Sora teases Riku about the paupu fruit. I named it "Unexpected," and you can find it on my profile under "My Stories.")

The next few drabbles diverge from Xion again... And take a darker turn. But it will bet back to Xion eventually... And RikuShi. ^^

In other news, I just entered an artwork to a contest to try and win some scholarship money! Wish me luck. I really need to lessen the cost as much as I can...

Thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! (Thank you very much.^^ It's good to hear. It's hard to write, sometimes, and I'm not always happy with everything... But these drabbles are fun, because they're short. The longer a chapter gets, in general, the harder it is for me to keep it consistent... And I agree that Sora needs to be a ray of sunshine for the others. He is the one they all look to for that light. But he must feel the burden of that pressure sometimes...)

Anyway, see you next time~!


	20. Food

"Food"

* * *

><p>Her food is as terrible as ever, Zack thinks as he forces down the meal out of politeness. It takes him a moment to remember that he doesn't even know her. He shakes his head, confused, then shrugs and turns to Leon, who also looks pretty disgusted with Aerith's latest concoction.<p>

"How do you stand this stuff?" he asks, his voice a whisper.

Leon smiles crookedly, a half-smile, and chuckles a little. "You get used to it. Kind of."

The way Aerith glances over and meets Leon's eyes with a smile leaves Zack feeling pretty envious. It doesn't make sense, though. He shouldn't feel this way about someone he barely knows.

Zack looks away, dismissing himself from the table.

It's about time he pays a visit to his sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Oh, Zack. You're such a tease.

So, got some FFVII and COM manga references here, namely... Zack "remembering" Aerith from somewhere (which really, really is not a good thing if you think about it... but that's for next time) and Aeriths horrid cooking. o.o If you haven't read the manga... Well, lets just say she makes unique lemonade... with salt... and likes her soda with milk. Much to Leon's disgust. (The look on his face is priceless, though, I gotta say...)

So, departing a bit from RikuShi... I give you some even MORE complicated relationships...

Thanks to Amatus for the review! (Well, he did promise Kairi to "stay the same," but he can retain his light and mature a little at the same time I think. As for Aqua... Yeah, I agree. She'll probably be the most emotionally scarred from it, especially if *gasp!* Terra and Ven can't come back. (I really hope they do...) But I think Terra will have the worst problems physically. You know. Considering... His body AND heart got destroyed. Ouch. Well, at least he still has his personality. (I think I really need to get a better since of humor.^^') And thank you. :) It's difficult sometimes, but I'm glad I'm pulling it off. Sadly... That's not going to be the saddest fluffyness in this. But it gets better... For those two, at least. And thank you! I'm working my hardest to do what I can.)

Till next time!


	21. Blood

"Blood"

* * *

><p>A flash of silver, a gleam in the moonlight.<p>

Blood drips from the long, thin blade of his sword as he glances over his shoulder to gaze at the girl lying dead in the street. Her death was swift, painless. A pity. She did not even have time to cry out before she collapsed. He sheathes his sword with a sigh before vanishing into the darkness.

A single black feather is left behind.

It drifts downward slowly, landing in the blood that is pooling in the street around her body, staining the cobblestones beneath the light of the pale, silver moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>As I said, this arc is going to be a dark one. This event is... out of place in the timeline, but let it serve as a dark shadow hanging over the rest of the arc. Yes, someone's going to die. And genre-savvy fans ought to be able to guess who...

Anyway, this will get back to fluffiness soon. DX


	22. Trouble Lurking

"Trouble Lurking"

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in Radiant Garden, and the guys from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee were walking around the town. Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie led the way, followed by the rest at odd intervals. It was just for fun, for once. No worries.<p>

Yuffie and Leon were laughing at a joke, and Aerith smiled, too, glancing over her shoulder towards the others. Cloud was quiet as always, but Zack was trying to get him to talk.

Aerith knew Cloud had the same feeling she did, the feeling that Zack belonged with them. It refused to go away.

She was still looking at them when an overwhelming sense of danger fell over her. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Her steps faltered, and Leon reached out to catch her, worry written in his eyes.

Aerith clutched her temple, looking away. "Something's coming," she said. "Something awful."

Leon nodded. "Let's head back to the castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, as happens often (but not often enough) in Kingdom Hearts... We have the Final Fantasy characters who knew each other in their respective games interacting. I guess it just goes to show that people who had affinity for each other in one universe will still have that same affinity in another one.

And, as usual, Aerith is very perceptive...

Thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! (I know. :( Don't worry, she will wake up! Just not right away. It's painful to write, too. It's sad to think from his perspective...)

And also to Amatus! (Lol. Well... I know who you're thinking of. And just let me say... It's not something I really want to see in KHIII, but it's also an interesting idea to explore. As you say, the three guys would take it pretty hard. But then, they're not the only heroes who're friends with her, are they? How do you think the rest will handle it? Especially our dear "ray of sunshine?" It's evil of me to put the group through this, isn't it? And I'm not sad about the return of the fluffiness... I'm sad about the fluffiness in this arc, cause it's rather... doomed. DX)

See you next time~!


	23. Pen and Paper

"Pen and Paper"

* * *

><p>She sat there, like she often had before, pen and paper on her desk in front of her. Her handwriting was precise, almost an art in and of itself. Her notes had always been meticulous—it was just her way of doing things. All or nothing, ever thorough in her work.<p>

She always managed to be graceful in her motions, smooth as silk. It made Leon feel blunt and rough by comparison, but _everything_ seemed harsh in contrast to Aerith's demeanor. Her presence was divine, ethereal, never fully of this world.

She sat at her desk, pen scrawling across the paper with fluid strokes as Leon sat in the corner, admiring her gentle grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And... Lerith fluffiness! Sort of. Leon's a bit reluctant about his feelings for her, though. But he enjoys spending time with her.

Even in KH, Aerith's otherworldly quality shines through... So I'm playing that up here. I think surroundings have a lot to do with how a person appears, though. For instance, if I want to highlight the ethereal quality of someone, I make the background earthy, chaotic, etc. and have the ethereal person appear calm and serene by contrast. I like to do things like that. I see beauty in strange places, sometimes...

That's all for now. Till next time~!


	24. Heal

"Heal"

* * *

><p>Aerith sits at his bedside, trying to figure out how to heal his wounds. They are not ordinary—in fact, he is in much the same state that the Princesses of Heart were when their hearts had been stolen from them. That fact, paired with his face, so like another that no one in Radiant Garden would ever forget—even if it went with dark hair this time, not white—hardly eased Aerith's worries.<p>

She brushes her hand along his bangs, sympathy in her eyes. "What was it that happened to you?"

For the first time, the man stirs, a hand reaching up to take hold of Aerith's. "Aqua," he mutters, barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

When his deep blue eyes blink open, surprise crosses his face first, then worry.

"Shh..." Aerith sighs, weaving a simple spell to put him back to sleep. "She's all right, as you will be. Rest now. Heal."

Terra closes his eyes, returning to the peace that only sleep can bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, Terra's in a bad state, and Aerith knows he has some connection to Xehanort. She can't help but wonder... And then he mistakes her for Aqua. :( Still, I find it a rather precious moment. (Plus, it means the knights will be back in action soon!)

And the "peace only sleep can bring" is taken straight from Chain of Memories, Reverse/Rebirth. So, consider it a Terra/Riku comparison. (Which I know is not unique in the slightest, but I still like the idea.)

Thanks again to my readers for putting up with me. :P

See you next time!


	25. Do Not Disturb

"Do Not Disturb"

* * *

><p>Leon stopped outside the doorway, where a new sign—penned in Aerith's deft, clean hand—read, "Do Not Disturb." He couldn't help but feel let down—he enjoyed watching her work while he sat quietly in the corner—and guilty—had he really been a disturbance to her? Was there something wrong about him watching her? He hadn't meant to, certainly.<p>

Leon turned to go, resting his gunblade over his shoulder. His elbow knocked on the door as he passed by, and he froze still as he heard an audible, annoyed sigh from Aerith inside the room. His heart fell.

"For the last time, Zack, I don't want..." Aerith slung open the door, and her voice trailed off. She stared at Leon, face turning red in embarrassment. "Oh, Leon... I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I only have one more drabble typed up in my computer, despite being far ahead in my notebook. :( Sorry that it's been a while since the last one, but things are a bit crazy for me right now. I'm way more active on DA than here now, even though I'm working on my fanfics, too. I've actually started posting an original comic of my own up over there. I'm quite proud of it, if I may say.

Also, I have a few RikuShi drawings posted there. One was for a Thanksgiving contest in a group. Only two people entered, though, so they're giving both of us prizes. Now I have to think of a Riku/Xion related art request...^^

On the topic of this drabble, though... The other side of this gets told in a later drabble. Let's just say... Obviously _someone_ has been harrassing Aerith. Lol.

The dialouge you don't get to hear is Aerith telling Leon she's _fine_ with him dropping by. XD

Well, that's all for now. Reviews are always appreciated! (And check me out on DA if you can. The link to my DA page is at the top of my profile... And in any case, I have the same name there as I do here. Knight-Dawn.)

Also, as the 25th chapter here, this marks the point where I'm a fourth of the way done. :D

Enjoy!


	26. I Can't

"I Can't"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry. I can't. My heart... It belongs to another."<em>

Looking at her sleeping face, Zack finds it hard to think someone as beautiful as Aqua could have been so cruel as to break his heart.

He loves her, truly. But he can't, because she loves someone else. He never did find out who held her heart, but if he ever did...

Zack sighs, letting the thoughts dissipate as he reaches over to brush her hair away from her eyes. He lets his fingers linger on her face, almost unconsciously bringing his own face closer to hers. His lips part as his eyes lock onto her serene face. Just before his lips meet hers, he stops.

His eyes burn with unshed tears as he realizes he can't do this.

_I can't force her to love me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>BBS dialouge! Lol. I love this love rectangle thing. I still think poor Zack has the short end, though. :(

The drabbles for this arc are kind of all over the place, but they tie together eventually.

For instance, there's a follow up drabble to this one soon. The position Zack has put himself in here is just too compromising to NOT have someone (and the WORST possible person at that) walk in on them. XD

Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks to Amatus for the review! (Lol. I wish I could get my mind to wrap around that idea, too. XD. Yeah. Aerith's so wise, yet so naive... She doesn't even know she's leading them on. Leon's face would be most priceless. Probably like o.o and then ^/^. Yay blushing emoticon! XD. And thank you. I had waaay more fun drawing that than I should've. Lol. The look really suits them, though. I couldn't get the image of Riku headed home wearing that and Sora being all "what the heck are you wearing, man?" XD. And it is a nice feeling. :D)

See ya next chapter.


	27. Annoyance

"Annoyance"

* * *

><p>A knock at the door broke Aerith's concentration, and her brow wrinkled as she stood and walked over to open it. Beyond the door stood Zack, smiling sheepishly.<p>

"Hey, Aerith."

Aerith smiled, trying her best not to look annoyed.

"Hello, Zack."

Zack pouted his lips, something Aerith couldn't help but find adorable despite herself. "So... Doing anything later?"

"Actually, yes. I'm very busy right now. Sorry, Zack."

She shut the door, but even so... She couldn't keep him out of her head.

It didn't help that he kept coming back to her, no matter how many times she turned him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And back to Zerith. :P

If Zack can't get one girl, he goes for another. Lol. (He just happens to always pick girls who already have guys in their lives.)

The random pairing of Zack with Namine just popped into my head as I was writing this, considering she seems to have the opposite problem of always choosing guys who already have girls in their lives. Stupid plot bunnies...

Naturally, this drabble comes before "Do Not Disturb," and probably sometime after the others concerning Zack and Aqua.

Thanks once again to Amatus for reviewing this. :D I don't think I've ever had someone tell me that about the sinking feeling before, but I know what you mean. It is pretty awesome when a story makes you feel so deeply as to give you that sort of feeling. I hope it doesn't sound sadistic of me, but I'm happy to hear you say that. :) I've got half a mind to give Zack a happy ending in this, cause I feel pretty sorry for him right now. And... Yep. You got it! You'll find out who walks in on them next chapter. It's directly related to "Heal" as well, actually. Which sort of gives away who walks in on them... Yeah. (Ven's still sleeping in Castle Oblivion at the moment. They'll pick him up later.) As for the rest... I may end up drawing that face. I like drawing those "priceless" moments. XD. And yes, yes I can. *drools* (Lol.) That's why I wish the party would change clothes to fit in with the worlds more often.

See ya next chapter!


	28. Seeing Red

"Seeing Red"

* * *

><p>Aerith told him to take his time, to heal, but Terra can't keep still. His body is not what hurts the most. It is his heart, his foolish heart. It won't stop aching.<p>

Restless, Terra found himself wandering the halls of the castle aimlessly. His thoughts wind circles around themselves, always returning to the same ends only to begin again.

Aqua. She was, and is, the crux of his being. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself it was his hatred for Xehanort that held him together, in truth, it was his love for her.

No matter how he tried to, he could not let her go.

He found his way to the chamber where she lay sleeping by luck alone; he had not been searching for her, and had not known where to look in the first place.

When he glanced into the door, and caught sight of another man leaning over her form, the only color he could see was red.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Zack Fair, you are in sooo much trouble it's not even funny. XD.

"Two Hearts," my RikuShi drabble series is up as of today. I meant to get it up last night, but... well, Skyward Sword came in the mail yesterday, so I was playing Zelda all last evening.^^ And it is awesome! I still need to finish the drawing for the first drabble, though, but once that's done I'll get it up on dA. :D

And I've typed the next several drabbles up for this, so all I have to do is post them now. I'm really fond of several of them, actually. I can't wait to get them up.

As for this one... Hm. I'm fond of the idea that his hatred alone was not what held Terra together. The Lingering Sentient is a sad character, in my book. Right along with Xion, cause the two worst fates I can imagine are losing yourself to hatred and being forgotten entirely after you're gone.

And thanks once again to Amatus! ...I don't know, either. It would be hard to turn him down, wouldn't it? Aerith's got a reserve of strength I guess. She is pretty busy... I have a one-shot coming up on that, though. I like the image of Zack as a puppy.^^ XD, yeah. Zack just likes picking fights, maybe. Or has rotten luck. Glad you think it's cute, too, cause I thought it could come across as sleightly creepy. Then again, people pair her with Axel, too, sooo... Zack/Xion sounds cool, too. Though you know which pairing I prefer there. XD. *nods* Yeah. I know getting reactions is the point of it, but I've heard you have to be subtle about it cause readers don't like it when you make it too obvious that you're trying to tug on their hearts. I'll see if I can draw Leon after I get my RikuShi one done.^^ And as for the Organization cloak... I heard somewhere that the manga versions count as canon for the most part, so in that case... You see Axel with it partially unzipped in the KHII one at one point I think, and he's NOT wearing a shirt under it. ;)

Until next time~!


	29. Speechless

"Speechless"

* * *

><p>When her eyes open, the first thing she sees is a pair of deep blue eyes staring back into her own from beneath dark locks of hair. She smiles, blinking the blurriness of sleep from her vision.<p>

"Terra..." she mutters, and the man pulls away quickly, as though wounded by a blow.

Aqua blinks, sitting up more quickly than she should. Her vision clear, she now recognizes Zack. Staring at him, she is left speechless by his expression. So full of pain and longing all at once.

A moment later, she catches sight of Terra standing beyond the doorway and her gaze turns to him instead, words still frozen in her breath.

The two of them both stand still and speechless then, as their eyes meet for the first time since _that_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And I think Aqua just answered Zack's question as to who it is her heart belongs to.

I find it rather funny that there's quite a few dark-haired, blue-eyed men in KH. Terra, Zack... Leon, too, actually. It's not Aqua's fault she mistook Zack for Terra. (Terra does look quite a bit like Zack did in FF, after all.)

The next two drabbles are flashback. Three guesses as to what event Terra and Aqua are thinking of. (It was rather hard to write the next scenes, I have to say...)

Finally, thanks to Amatus for the review! (^^And the author alert as well.) I wouldn't worry about Zack too much... Yet. (There may be a fight eventually, just not now. Aqua waking up kind of ruins that moment, as you'll see.) XD. I have no clue what it's official name is, actually. I'm just going with what I heard before. Yeah. I know that. I'm at the point where I'll ship whoever I want to even if it's really far-fetched... And likewise, won't call other people out for shipping a certain way. If it's sweet, who cares? And I love the humor the manga adds to everything, especially in the COM one. Lol. I totally agree that Axel's even worse about that than Riku. He goes against the grain just cause he can. AND THEN HE BURNS IT. Just for kicks.

And to Mirae-no-sekai! Sorry that there won't be a fight just yet. It's a distinct possibility in the future, though. I've still got quite a few drabbles to write. Oh, and I think Terra has an answer for your question... "That depends... Who's side are you on?" XD.

See ya next chapter!


	30. Struggle

"Struggle"

* * *

><p>He held her up by her throat, staring deep into her eyes in a terrible sort of satisfaction as he felt the life draining from her. Her eyes, for once, were pleading and helpless. So unlike her. She was desperate—desperate for air, for escape, for <em>him<em>.

"Terra..." she manages to gasp, her eyes glinting with tears.

And that was all it took. One word, one look.

Terra's consciousness returned for one final, desperate stand. Xehanort had to struggle with him, fight to hold him down.

In that moment, he let go of Aqua and she fell to her knees as she caught her breath.

Terra hated Xehanort, hated what he was doing with his body, with his hands. Had he not broken through at that moment, she would've died. He would've killed her.

_Please, _Terra begged. _Please, someone... Help me._

But it was too late. His fight was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>DX. Obviously I was inspired by the scene in BBS for this, but it was still hard to write. I'm going to post the other flashback drabble right after this one because they're so closely intertwined.

I can't imagine how awful it would feel to be aware of the fact that someone else is using your body to kill the person you're in love with. Let's just be glad Terra managed to prevent that...

Anyways, thanks to Amatus for the review! XD. I know, right? How's that for a slap in the face? And yeah. He thinks maaaybe Aerith would be a better option... Only to fail with that one, too. (In several ways...) And yes, "yet" is an evil word. It probably is in Zack's favor, though, that I don't really know all the details of Crisis Core (probably should look it up, huh?) so... I know certain things, but not everything. And yes, I suppose things are rather messy between Terra and Aqua at the moment. o.o. Doesn't matter how much you love someone, if you've been hurt in the past it's going to take a while to get over it. XD. I think it's still up on mangafox, actually. I only own the manga for the first game and COM, though. (I like the Repliku short at the end, too. "I'm also _taller_, you know... because of my shoes..." XD. And the Vexens! o.o Actually, that part was creepy...) It's sort-of related... I found a poll once where an Axel fan club wanted to know what the worst-case scenario would be. Options: 1. Axel becomes a woman. 2. Axel becomes bald. 3. Axel becomes... Vexen. XD. I think there were other options, but the third one got me. XD.

And also to Mirae-no-sekai! Hope you like the flashbacks. :) And yes, that is one way of finding that out. XD. I have to agree with you on Terra. ;) (Not that he's threatening me to say that. XD.) Seriously, though... I don't think Terra would be that intimidating. Maybe as a joke. And I agree... I don't mind them, either. :D

Till next time!


	31. Pain

"Pain"

* * *

><p>Aqua had never felt more pain in her life. It was more than just physical—though her body ached, too, ached with a need for air, from the harsh grip that held her off the ground by her neck. Her head felt like it was going to burst, her lungs were burning. But it was so much more than just that.<p>

Her eyes sought out those of her attacker, even as consciousness threatened to leave her. His face, his golden eyes—blue, they _should_ be _blue—_were her only focus. He wasn't who he was supposed to be, not anymore... The man she loved.

_That _hurt worse than any pain felt in her body ever had. The thought that Terra was gone forever.

"Terra..." she gasped. _Terra, please... Hear me. Come back._

_Help me._

She saw it in his eyes for one fragile, fleeting moment. A flash of blue, a look of horror.

One moment was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And so we see the other side of the last scene. I kind of like how Aqua's so obsessed with his eyes in this one. Seeing as how she smiles when _blue eyes_ are the first thing she wakes up to.

Based on that logic... I assume that Edward Elric would give her the creeps. (XD. Okaaay... Lets get back on track here...)

Returning to the present with the next chapters. We're _this close_ to finishing this arc up, and then it's back to a fluffy arc that's going to make RikuShi fans happy. I'm typing up those drabbles now. :)

See ya next time!


	32. Solace

"Solace"

* * *

><p>At first, Aqua is still afraid. Is he really all himself again, or is Xehanort still lurking deep within? She stands and walks past Zack slowly, her eyes only seeing Terra.<p>

She walks up to him, touching his cheek softly, still not fully believing that he is real. His skin is warm to the touch, though, and solid. And his eyes—his eyes are blue again, deep as the ocean and as dark... They are kind, filled with so many conflicting emotions. Joy. Sorrow. Guilt. Pain.

Love.

Aqua smiles, and his face mirrors hers with a shallow, uncertain smile of his own. Aqua takes solace in that—it _is_ him again. Terra. Her Terra.

What was broken can be fixed, Aqua tells herself. It is not hopeless.

As she falls against his chest, sobbing, Terra holds her there against him gently. He, too, finds solace in her forgiveness.

She knows it was not his fault alone, and in time he will be able to forgive himself as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And thus Zack is entirely forgotten. XD. I like to imagine that he sneaks out of that room as quietly as possible. It hurts to look at someone and see them, but know they're not really seeing you back. However, I'm sure it'd hurt a heck of a lot worse if you were in love with the person.

As for the TerrQua... Well, at least they're headed in the right direction now.

And Zack's gonna move on. ^^'

See ya next chapter. :D


	33. Broken Pieces

"Broken Pieces"

* * *

><p>The pieces are all broken apart, and Sora feels as though it is up to him to pick them up, piece them back together. The guys in Radiant Garden sent word about the knights, and Sora and Riku know that they are the ones they met before, when they were children.<p>

The ones who fought Xehanort before, in the past.

Terra and Aqua.

There was a third one, too, but no one knows where he lies sleeping.

Truly, it is not so unlike Roxas and Xion, who are still asleep as well, lost in the world of dreams.

Sora wants then to wake up, to be happy.

Until they wake up, after all, they are no more than broken pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And after this drabble, I become evil. :3 Don't worry, though... It'll lighten up quite a bit after I get this part over with.

And it's only natural that Sora wants everyone to be happy. I somehow get the feeling that Sora's been taking long walks around the islands thinking about these things. I've had several drabbles about his thoughts. I kinda feel bad for him though... He's so nice, he's gonna take what happens next pretty hard... :(

Anyways, see you next time!


	34. Puzzle

"Puzzle"

* * *

><p>Aerith knows the pieces must fit together somehow, all the broken pieces of the puzzle. There is something wrong, the sick and heavy feeling of dread holds fast in her heart. Ever since that morning in Radiant Garden, she has been working on this puzzle, trying to find where the pieces connect to one another.<p>

The knights, the people she knows yet does not know, the dark shadows that play within the world of her dreams. The wheels are turning. Something remains hidden.

Aerith knows that she won't rest easy until she finds it—the missing piece.

Even if it kills her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Okay, so I haven't become _pure_ evil yet... but I think by now the foreshadowing should be obvious. DX (There are actually still a few chapters to go...)

Aerith should know better than to think something like that.

In any case, this "puzzle" is what Aerith's been working on all this time. Trying to figure out what's going on with all the strange happenings.

And thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! Yeah. :( Sora is going to need that hug, I think. And thank you. :) I'm glad that I'm conveying the emotions well.


	35. Cat

"Cat"

* * *

><p>The sense of eminent doom was contagious. Everyone in Radiant Garden was on edge, not just Aerith. Cloud and Leon couldn't stop looking back over their shoulders. Yuffie always carried her weapons. Even Zack and Reno, newcomers as they were, looked at shadows with suspicion in their gaze.<p>

They all had the same feeling. There was something lurking there, something viscious, something _bloodthirsty_... Something that only wanted to kill.

Cloud and Leon had just come back from fighting a horde of Heartless when they heard it—a crashing sound behind them in the alley.

Both of them whip their weapons out as they turn, swiftly, to face the dangerous foe—

"Meow?" the cat asks, hair standing on end.

Cloud rolls his eyes as he lowers his sword, relieved despite himself even as Leon chuckles.

"It's just that damn cat again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>XD. Okay, I know it's dark humor, but I was cracking up the whole time I wrote this one. (And Cloud has officially become the first character to swear in this. o.o. But I couldn't hear him saying anything else.)

And for the record, the cat in question is in fact from the COM manga. It appears in that in Traverse Town. So... Somehow I just see it as amusing for Cloud and Leon to be freaked out by a cat. (Which I think was also pretty freaked out when faced with the Buster Sword and Leon's gunblade. Lol.)

Anyway... That's all for now!

See ya next time!


	36. Multitasking

"Multitasking"

* * *

><p>Life has become a balancing act for the Keyblade Masters. There are, as always, a plethora of tasks set out for them to deal with. Just defeating Xemnas didn't end the hordes of Heartless and Nobodies, nor did it end the troubles of the worlds.<p>

Only, now, they're home again and the long summer is over. Indeed, Sora and Riku got more time off than anyone else on the islands, more than their fair share...

Now they have school to worry about again, and with it the usual school-time stress.

"I can't believe they're giving us a test tomorrow. Don't they know that's when we start our Mark of Mastery Exam?"

Riku chuckles, smiling his half-smile. "Nah. They don't care about things like that, Sora. We've just got to learn to multi-task, that's all."

"You make it sound easy. It's not like your grades are better than mine!"

"...Actually, Sora, I'm pretty sure they are."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Funny that I wrote this a while ago, but it kind of fits me right now. Lol.

And this is really it, now. The next chapter's the one that throws their little "balancing act" way off kilter.

Anyway, I've got some things to do... So enjoy!

Thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! Lol, I know, right? I had to put some humor in while I can.


	37. Dead

"Dead"

* * *

><p>The last time he saw her was just before she vanished around a corner of the street. She was only out of sight for one moment, but that was all it took.<p>

Somewhere, in the distance, he heard the cat scream. It drew his attention, halted his footsteps. There was no other sound. It was deathly quiet, the air still.

It was the smell of blood that gave her death away, not a scream.

Later, he would realize even her death suited her. She died silently, gracefully... Just like she'd done everything else.

At the time, though, only one thought repeated itself in Leon's head.

Dead.

She's dead. Gone. Lost forever.

Leon cradles Aerith's body in his arms, burying his face in her hair. For once, he is unashamed by the tears that fall from his eyes onto her already blood-stained dress.

She is dead, her heart beats no more, the light has gone from her...

And part of Leon is dead along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>:( Aw, poor Leon. I think he needs a hug more than Sora will.

Yeah. Anyway, besides that there's really not much else to say on this one. The idea is Aerith was digging a little too deep with the research and got taken out before she found out _something_ that would've made things hard for the bad guys. So Sephiroth was sent to do the dirty work. And no, I don't know what that something is... But I think later drabbles will deal with the fight against the mastermind behind all of this.

So rest assured, Aerith. You'll be avenged. (Though I'm not sure that's what she'd want...) Her men won't let her go that easy.

And now for review corner!

To Sun and Moon Entity: Don't worry about it. I get caught up in stuff all the time, too. And yeah, I think my favorite stories deal with them not only having to fight Heartless but having to get caught up for the time they missed out on.^^

To Amatus: I know, right? XD. I think that one had perfect timing. And so true. I think that'd be the best excuse ever. "I know you were just playing hookey, Sora, trying to get out of that test..." "No, actually, I was taking another test that _the fate of all the worlds could very well depend upon, _that's all. Sorry for the trouble." XD. And I like that line, too. Somehow, I get the feeling that he'd at least put a bit more effort into school than his best friend... And he's still got enough confidence/cockiness about him to make a remark like that. (And I'm not so sure you'll still be so excited after reading this. :( But, then again... It's still exciting, I guess.)

And finally, to Mirae-no-sekai: Lol, go right ahead. It is quite a good comeback. :D (I think I may borrow it sometime, too. Lol.)

Thanks for reading, and see you soon!


	38. Vertigo

"Vertigo"

* * *

><p>Cloud wasn't there when she died. Maybe that's why he can't fully believe it. He didn't see how Sephiroth left her, didn't see her blood-stained body. What he saw was Aerith's still, lifeless form all dressed in white and laid out on a bed of flowers with candles lit around her.<p>

Leon hasn't left her side once since he carried her back in his arms that night, bloody and broken. Cloud hasn't seen him cry, and he knows Leon isn't the kind of man who would cry in front of others... But it's obvious that Leon wants to all the time.

He is ragged in his grief, stricken. Dead while still alive. Cloud cannot help but pity him.

The strangest thing is, though, Cloud can't shake the feeling that he's seen all this before, only...

Only he was the one in Leon's place, he realizes with a sudden pang of envy.

It is a strange feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Speaking of Aerith's men... Cloud has some pretty mixed up feelings, too.

And unlike that cute Leon I really wanted to draw earlier in this, this is certainly a side of him I'd never want to see. :(

Thanks to Amatus for the review! ^^Yeah... I think Leon's gonna go kill that cat. (Not really. o.o) And I know, right? Leon's so closed up it's a wonder he was even opening up to her at all. It's going to take some work to get him back to... er, whatever. Normal I guess. And I'm glad you don't hate me. (I like Aerith, too. :( But this idea wouldn't go away.) That sort of thing is just what I have planned for the later drabbles. :D And XD, I love that attitude he has. He's really hard to like in the first game, but I didn't start with the first game so I've known he'd be a hero all along. :) And it does get better. (The arc after this fills in the gap back to "Yours" and beyond it to... Well, I think you'll like it.^^)

See ya!


	39. Horror

"Horror"

* * *

><p>When the latest news arrives in the form of a letter, as always, the island trio know something is wrong just by the way Pluto is acting.<p>

Riku bends over him and rubs his head gently as he whines.

"What is it? What's wrong, boy?" Riku asks him.

Pluto drops the letter at Riku's feet. His brow wrinkles as he picks it up and opens it, his eyes darting quickly across the page.

Sora and Kairi only grow more worried as Riku's expression changes from confused to shocked... To one of absolute horror.

Sora swallows uneasily. "What's it say?"

Riku's face has turned paler than Sora has ever seen it, almost as white as his hair, and his eyes are sad.

"Aerith's dead," he says, bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Hey, look! It's Pluto! I've never written him into a story yet. I feel proud now. XD.

And on a more somber note, the islanders finally get the news. :( (I find the image of Riku turning pale with shock kind of funny, though...)

Speaking of him, that might not have been the best way to tell them the news...

And this is the last one I have typed. Argh. I'll have to type some more now.

See ya next time! :D


	40. Fortitude

"Fortitude"

* * *

><p>At Aerith's cremation, the heroes all stand together in mourning as they silently stare into the flames.<p>

Glimmers of light rise to the sky, heading somewhere beyond the stars, beyond the known worlds.

She is free.

At least they can say that much—she is one with the stuff of stars again. One with the stream of life.

Standing together in their sorrow, the heroes look to one another to find fortitude.

The knights stand side by side, Terra's hand gripping Aqua's shoulder... Kairi cries quietly while Sora holds her, both of their faces filled with determination. Those from Radiant Garden stand together, save Leon—who stands apart from them, his eyes haunted as they reflect the flames. Riku stands beside his friends, but as he gazes into the fire it is not Aerith alone he thinks of.

If her death had been meant to break them, it did the opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>This chapter pretty much speaks for itself.

Sora got his hug, but Leon still needs one. :( (And, that aside, we still have some pretty depressed heroes on our hands here...)

Thanks to Amatus once again for the review! I love Pluto, even though I'm more of a cat person. He's special. And yeah. Riku's one of those people who either will say something in a way that's just right... or he'll just say it, plain and simple. And lol. My stories tend to go their own direction more often than not, so... Even I really don't always know what's going to happen till it does. I have an outline, but... who knows? And I'd love to see that look on Riku's face, as much as I'd hate to. Kind of like how his smirk's amusing to anyone not being smirked at, right? And I was actually talking about how Riku said that last line, but what you say is absolutely true as well. Sure, let's just entrust a dog with the letter that's gonna tell these kids one of their friend just got murdered. Yeah. They could've at least sent someone to tell them in person.

See you next time. (*Is typing the next drabbles as quickly as possible.*)


	41. Misfortune

"Misfortune"

* * *

><p>"Why?" Sora asks Riku later that night, as they stand out on the balcony of the castle. "Why'd she have to die?"<p>

Riku says nothing, just stares silently out to the horizon.

"Why? Why couldn't..." Sora's voice breaks, and Riku knows his best friend is on the verge of tears.

"Why couldn't we have _done_ something?"

Riku turns and puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It was her misfortune," he says, searching for the right words. "There was nothing we could've done even if we'd been here. You can't blame yourself, Sora. She wouldn't want us to be sad, right? Keep her..." Riku swallows, his voice catching as _she_ comes to mind again. "Keep her close in memory."

_Please, don't be sad._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Just a hint of RikuShi in this one, but the next chapter begins a part more focused on that...

Riku found the right words, I think... But they fit what happened with Xion and him a bit too keenly as well.

It's a good thing the RikuShi arc's the next one, cause I really feel like writing/drawing for that pair right now. :D

See ya next time!


End file.
